


If You Can Hold On (Hold On)

by WastedAndReady



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bro in Pain, Dark Magic, Gen, Good Guy Soren, No Sexual Content, Post Season 3, Viren is a Bad Dad, Whump, Write the Whump You Want to Read in the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedAndReady/pseuds/WastedAndReady
Summary: "I need you to tell me where Ezran and the Dragon Prince are."Soren tightened his jaw. "I can't do that, Dad.""Soren." Viren's expression darkened. "You are going to tell me or I will make you tell me."
Relationships: Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	If You Can Hold On (Hold On)

_[Claudia, Lord Viren, and Aaravos have holed-up in an abandoned castle in Xadia -- human ruins from before the Mage Wars. They are plotting their next move, a direct strike against King Ezran and Prince Azymondias, both of whom are currently in hiding somewhere, shielded from discovery by Moonshadow Elf magic. Viren and Aaravos have managed to capture Soren, who was coincidentally passing through the area while on a mission for King Ezran. Claudia is currently away, foraging for rare spell ingredients._ ]

* * *

Soren stood in the middle of a large room in his tunic and britches. Below him was a floor of tumbled cobblestones, their patchwork interrupted by periodic clumps of weeds and puddles of water. Above him, a crumbling vaulted ceiling was held aloft by large stone columns. Rays of sunlight pierced through holes in the ceiling, causing shafts of light to streak though the room. Vines crept through cracks in the stone walls around him, snaking along the floor and up the pillars in the center of the room. A few flying insects buzzed aimlessly in and out of the shadows.

Soren's hands were bound. A thick black chain --the product of a magic spell-- erupted from between two stones in the ceiling and dangled into the center or the room. The free end of the chain was wrapped tightly around his wrists, pulling his hands above his head. Soren struggled against the rough chain, but he couldn't find any give. The sorcery held fast, even as he attempted to leverage his weight against the decaying structure of the building.

Soren could hear voices coming from outside the room. He couldn't make out any of the words, but it seemed like an argument was happening. Or, rather, half of an argument was happening. One voice --his father's, he realized-- was angry and loud. The other was low and calm. The hair on the back of Soren's neck stood up.

After a moment, the voices subsided and Lord Viren entered the room. Soren stopped pulling against his chain and faced his father.

"Hey Dad."

"Soren."

Viren's eyes were unfocused as he crossed the room, contemplative. After a moment, he shook his head and exhaled, looking at his son with a trace of sadness in his eyes. "Soren," he said, "you've been such a disappointment."

"No, you're a disappointment," Soren shot back.

Viren sighed. "I need you to help me with something."

Soren looked at his father in confusion. "What is it?" he asked, his face softening.

"I need you to tell me where Ezran and the Dragon Prince are."

Soren tightened his jaw. "I can't do that, Dad."

"Soren." Viren's expression darkened. "You are going to tell me or I will make you tell me."

Soren exhaled. "Dad," he asked gently, "are you threatening me?"

"Yes."

Soren looked down at the floor. His body stiffened and then he raised his head to look his father in the eye. "You're a villain." he said.

Viren reached into his robe and pulled out a small glass vial with a faint blue light emanating from it. He closed the bottle in his fist and squeezed it until it was crushed. It made a small crunch sound and blood dripped out from between his fingers. Opening his hand, Viren muttered something into his palm. Then, Soren started screaming.

White-hot flames licked Soren's body. He thrashed against his chains, but there was nowhere to go. He could feel his flesh bubbling and charring as pain seared his skin and needled into his muscles. His vision blurred. He couldn't think. All he could hear were his own screams echoing through the cavernous room.

After a moment, Viren closed his fist. The flames stopped almost instantly.

Soren panted desperately as the feeling dissipated. His body ached and he hung limply from the chain. When his vision cleared, Soren could see that his skin was unblemished. His tunic wasn't even singed.

"I'm sorry, Soren," Viren said, not completely without sympathy. "I don't want to hurt you. Tell me where the dragonling is hiding."

Soren shook his head in response. He was still gasping for air.

Viren sighed and opened his hand. Soren jerked as hot pain scorched his flesh again. His feet scrabbled uselessly along the floor as he twisted and flailed, his desperate voice filling the room.

Viren let it go on for longer this time. When he finally closed his fist, Soren's wrists were raw from pulling against the chains.

"Soren," Lord Viren demanded, "where are they?"

Soren grit his teeth. "Screw you, Dad," he spit out.

Viren opened his fist.

It continued like this for hours. Each time, Viren kept his palm open a bit longer. And, each time, Soren refused to answer his father's questions.

\----------------------

Viren was standing with his palm open when the shadows in the room started to lengthen. Soren was still thrashing feebly against his binds. He has long since lost his voice.

Soren lifted his head. His back arched as something crackled in his throat. Viren realized that Soren was attempting to speak and leaned in closely toward his son. Soren looked at his father with watery eyes.

"Dad," he rasped weakly, "please stop."

Something flashed across Viren's eyes, but he did not close his fist. Soren lost consciousness.

\----------------------

It was nighttime when Soren woke up. Viren had gone and the flames had stopped. The room was full of deep shadows. Somewhere nearby, crickets were chirping.

Soren's whole body ached. His wrists throbbed with pain from supporting the full weight of his limp body. His hands were numb and his throat was raw. He felt hungry and nauseous.

Soren groaned as he pulled himself up onto his feet, alleviating the pressure on his wrists. Looking up, he could see stars peeking through cracks in the ceiling. A corner of the moon gleamed above him. He could almost feel the moonlight spilling across his face. Tears dribbled down his cheeks and onto the cold stone floor below.

Suddenly, Soren heard something in the corner of the room. He peered into the darkness as a shadow darted between two pillars. His body tensed.

"Who's there?" he whispered hoarsely.

Out of nowhere, Rayla appeared in front of him. She put her finger to her lips and looked at him with wide eyes. Relief flooded Soren. Behind her, he could see a significantly less stealthy shadow. It emerged into the light as well.

Callum approached and drew a rune in the air. "Absolvisti," he breathed. The chains around Soren's wrists loosened and his hands came free. He tumbled forward. Rayla and Callum rushed toward him and caught him as he fell.

"We've got you, Soren," Callum whispered.

"No more solo missions, though, okay?" added Rayla.

Soren nodded as he leaned against them. A faint smile formed on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "All These Things That I've Done" by the Killers


End file.
